sleepover
by fullmetalmaniacc
Summary: its a stormy night ed's trying to read , al cant sleep and winrys feeling scared . al & winry decide they cant take it any more so...ed's in trouble....my 3rd fanfic written w/ my friend at her sleepover pairings : edxwin plz try to enjoy :D


hey so its my 3rd fanfic and its crack ...this came up when i stayed over at my friend graywolfarya's house and we decided to write a fanfic but we werent sure who should put it up neway she did al's character and we both did winry and i did ed ... even shes put it up but both our story's ending and begining is different so you might wanna read both ... anyway we had fun writing this so i hope you enjoy reading it as well !! mostly post manga but read even otherwise just cause the anime characters act a bit differently ...so here it is the sleepover ...oh and all flames shall be given to mustang who will give them to people he hates ...plz dont flame me for not liking the pairing but flaming me if you dont like the story :D

It was a stormy night . Ed was trying to read his alchemy book , Al was trying to sleep and Winry was feeling scared . Al decided that he could'nt take it anymore so he went into ed's room .

al : niisaan can i sleep here tonight ?

ed : why ? i thought you were'nt afraid of storms

al : im not scared ! i just cant sleep ... please brother

ed : ...fine !

al : thank you

ed : no problem...im suprised winry isnt here yet ...

al : why ? are you waiting for her ?

ed : wha...what ? no why would i be waiting for her ?

al : i dunno maybe cause you lurve her ha ha !!

ed : shaddap ! i do not !

al : oh really ?? then how come i found this picture of her in a bikini under your pillow?

ed : hey where'd you get that from ?? al give it back thats my favourite picture !!

al : oh ...so you have more ?

ed : why do you want to know ?

al : ha ha so you do have more !!

ed : maybe...cant i keep pictures of the girl i love ??wait i did not mean that !!

al : sure you didnt ...

suddenly somebody knocks on the door

ed : yeah who is it ?

winry : um...its me ed, i cant sleep so...can i sleep with you...

ed : Oo

al : whoa winry slow down !

winry : ewwww !! thats not what i meant ...i meant can i sleep here ??

ed : um...yeah sure...al move over ...winry you can sleep near al

al : sorry winry i got my kitties here

ed : its fine i'll sleep there , you and winry can sleep on my bed

al : fine with me but just so you know they pee a lot in the bed

ed : uh...then its fine ..win you can sleep with...i mean near me

winry : thanks ed

winry hops onto the bed and puts her hand under the pillow since she likes to snuggle but then she sees a million photos of her under ed's pillow, ed notices and quickly pushes the pillow .

al : whoa niisaan wazzat ? winry in a bikini again ?

ed glares at al

ed : nothing nothing !

winry : ed whose pictures are those ?

ed : no one

winry : ed??

ed : ...roys , yeah roys pictures !

al : roy in a bikini ?

win : ...

ed : ewwwww...no...you

al : me ?

win : ...in a a bikini ?

ed : no ! no! gosh no their um...grannies

win : eeewww youre so sick !

ed : no no mommy...

al : ...niisaan first yaoi then elricest then god knows what then elricest again gosh if youre gay just admit it !

win : uh...

ed : no im not gay ! theyre winrys pictures okay !!

al : ha!!

win : ewwww you hentai ! you were spying on me the day we went to the beach right ??

ed : maybe...but thats not the point the point is that the colonel asked for them !

win : and you'd give the to him ...gosh ed i thought you had some respect for me...guess i was wrong...

winry stands up and ed grabs her wrist

ed : FINE ! theyre for my own viewing pleasure ! shit...

winry : eeewww you hentai !!

ed : i cant help that my freakin male hormones...

winry throws wrench at ed's skull and slams the door shut behind her

ed : why do i see 3 als ??...

al : brother you could have just told winry that you loved her instead of being a damn pevert !!

winry listens from behind the door

win : he loves me

back to ed al

al : niisaan be prepared to see 6 als for your stupidness...

al throws wrench on ed's head

ed : 1,2,3,4...5,6 als and winrys yeh...

winry walks into the room

al : good...

winry : baka ed !

ed : hey...can i please go to the toilet ??...

al & win : why are you asking us ?

ed : cause im scared to go alone...

al : brother 17 years old ! go to the toilet yorself !!

ed : oh...bu't i t'wat i wa's foa'r

winry whacks ed on the head with a wrench again

ed : you bitch !! how could you hit a cute kid like me ?

al : well that did not sound very 4 year old !!

win : yeah...thats why hate you sometimes ed !!

ed : hey !! its not my fault im a guy and you're so hot !!

al : ha ha ! great going niisaan !

win : ed what did you just say ??

ed : nothing erm...i said nothing !!

ed hides under blanket

al : niisaan ... just admit already !!

win : admit what ??

al : that he loves you !!

ed : i do not !! uh...im getting a headache i think i had too many pills

al : you had an overdose ??

ed : yeah...i...uh...

ed gets knocked out

win : well...that cares of that ...i was going to knock him out with my wrench anyway

al : but arent you worried ?? i mean he did have an overdose

win : i really dont care about that pevert anymore !!

al : sure...i believe you ...NOT

win : and why not ? he had half naked pictures of me under his pillow !

ed stirrs in his sleep then hugs and kisses his pillow

ed mumers : hm...winry your skin is sooo soft and so are your lips...and i love...you...

win : ...

al : see i told you that ed loves you ! i knew it !

win : erm...maybe i should wake him up ...

al : yep !

winry gets up and slightly shakes ed

winry whispers : ed...wake up...

ed subconciously grabs winry by the waist and slams his lips against hers . suddenly his eyes shoot open

ed : shit !! im sorry i swear i didnt mean to...i thought i was still dreaming...

winry smirks and looks over at al who gets the message and leaves

winry looks over at ed who looks back at her . following his instincts he catches her by the waist and smashes his lips on hers , win in turn wraps her arms around his neck . he pushes his tongue futher into her mouth and she lets out a small moan.he starts to lick her lower lips and she starts to giggle and poor al waits impatiently

al :hey you guys done making out yet ?

ed : how'd you know we were making out ?

al : well...you guys are loud ...

al walks into the room

winry :heh...sorry

ed : whatever...goodnight

al smirks gets back to bed

al : so...you guys dating now ?

ed & win : ...yeah

al : finally

al lets out a yawn and falls asleep . ed pulls winry close,hugs her tight and gives her one last kiss

ed : i love you...

win : i love you too...

**the end **


End file.
